First Trilogy
Dungeicka: First Trilogy is the first Dungeicka story arc set in the form of a trilogy which is described as the rise of the cyborg army, the hunt for the stronghold and the reawakening of Igknightus. Warning the following contains storylines of the first three Dungeicka installments which contains spoilers of the three games, You have been warned. Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom The first game to be set in this story arc is Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom where the main protagonist Paltaur fights the first wave of armed evil intelligent cyborg units called the Argon or just simply the Cyborg Army. During this adventure he meets friends Skolin, who is a smart young sorcerer in training. And Princess Mercelia, who is a beautiful young woman with magical powers and the princess of the kingdom of Erstul and at sometimes a damsel in distress and has the nickname of 'Mercy' after they become partners on Paltaur's journey they meet with a smart powerful wizard antagonist named Grantham that knows about the history and secrets of Dungeicka. Despite Grantham getting in their way the main villain their focusing on is the leader of the Cyborg Army named King Cyverax. Later in the adventure is where he first obtains a legendary sword said to contain the powers of the ancients called the Igknightus. He must journey to the dark lands of Ranurv which is known as the Forbidden Kingdom. This is where the team must make their way to the dark evil castle of King Cyverax, than they also take on his Shadow Beast form, Shaderox, the Demon Dragon. But they successfully defeat him and become the heroes of Dungeicka. Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest After the events of Dungeicka: The Forbidden Kingdom is where the second part of the trilogy, Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest takes place. This is where Paltaur must go through even harder trials than before and the evil wizard Grantham is still targeting him and his friends, But just like before he's still not their main focus and their not strong enough to defeat him for good. After King Cyverax was defeated it caught the attention of former Argon leader Dredgus Arthenstein and he sets out a new wave of cyborg units against the team. His Igknightus sword starts to adjust in power just to the right amount to defeat any Shadow Beast. He sets out on a new adventure in the world of Dungeicka to overcome any obstacle Dredgus and Gratham sets out for them. He will meet new friends and discover new areas within Dungeicka. They must infiltrate the Argon secret base and steal back an ancient artifact called the Tonsuno which is an item held down by Erstul tradition. After they steal back the item they are targeted by a insanely large amount of cyborg units and monsters in general. Later they escape the Argon base grounds and return the Tonsuno back to it's rightful place in Erstul. The investigation on what they would want with such an item is going on. And later they figure out that Dredgus needs it for part of his plan to make the ultimate cyborg unit. From this point Paltaur's journey has just begun and he still has a long way to go to be able to defeat Grantham and save Dungeicka from evil. At the end of the adventure is when the final battle with Dredgus takes place, he than gets into his ultimate cyborg armor and turns into the Death Machine, Dredgon, And they end up defeating him and thus saving Dungeicka for the second time. Dungeicka III: Grantaur's Demise After the events of Dungeicka II: Paltaur's Quest is where the third and final part of the trilogy, Dungeicka III: Grantaur's Demise takes place. After finally being able to get the Igknightus to it's full power Paltaur and his group are now ready to face off with Grantham. It will be a tough road getting to him with his deadly ambitions. They take on a third journey through the land of Dungeicka to prepare for their toughest battle yet. Grantham has set up a battle arena for them in a faraway area. They must go all their way to get there and defeat him before he takes full control of the land, They also still need to clean up the damage that Cyverax and Dredgus has caused. Grantham begins to set the third and most biggest wave of cyborg units ever across the land. Paltaur and friends must fight till the very end to prove themselves to be true heroes. They find the existence of an empire known as the Zyber and the members are all powerful warriors who's main goal is to take out the Argon. The leader of the empire named Emperor Varkena who has lost his empire's most prized possession, the Pursuit Crown. So he asked them if he can go out and retrieve it. they accept and he guides Paltaur and friends to their destination. They must seek the pieces of the crown and three ancient fragments of a powerful object known as the Sifracus that are hidden in three deep dark dungeons and once all three are obtained and are inserted into the 'mouth' of the Igknightus well give it the power to change forms and unleash devastating attacks. After the Igknightus has been blessed with this power he heads to the tip of the Trezail Towers where Grantham awaits. Finally, he makes it to the center of Grantham's grand mansion. They explore the depths of the mansion to find Grantham and they find the final piece to the Pursuit Crown and Grantham greets them with an army of fearful foes. They must make their way through the mansion while fighting hordes of enemies in order to make it to Grantham's battle area. Finally they make it to the grand hall where he has been awaiting them. This is where the final battle with Grantham is fought. They pull off all the strong attacks they have learned on their journey in order to take him out. And than he feels so enraged that he transforms into his Shadow Beast transformation, Grantaur the Grand Minotaur and chases them through the entire mansion breathing fire. He makes them run into a dead end in the Courtyard of the mansion and they fight him again. They finally manage to defeat him and save Dungeicka for a third time. Grantaur being a huge village behind most of the plans of evil intentions their job is done. The whole kingdom union of Dungeicka all celebrate the heroes victory.